


you taste like kisses

by ToAStranger



Series: Giving Myself to You (Prompt Fills) [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pure Unadulterated Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're both stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you taste like kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill: 
> 
> Anonymous said: Spander: first kiss; can has schmoopy?

"Christ, you’re stupid." Spike says, drawing in close. 

Xander rolls his eyes.  ”Oh, yeah, like you made it obvious?  Still all mooney-eyed over Buffy—?” 

"Xander, honestly." Spike cuts him off, a hand curving around the back of his neck.  "Shut up." 

"Yeah," he breathes and their lips just barely brush.  He doesn’t even have a chance to feel self-conscious about his eye, or lack-there-of.  "Yeah, okay." 

It’s lingering, sweet, gentle.  Nothing like either of them really expected, but everything that both of them wanted, needed.  Xander grips at Spike’s shirt, and Spike holds him close.  It lasts until the more human of the two needs to breathe again. 


End file.
